


and I could wait patiently (but I really wish you would)

by CanaryWarrior



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pining, Rick Tyler respects women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: Beth knew that Rick was in love with her, there were signs everywhere and she's smart enough to figure it out (with some help from Chuck). She decides to wait until Rick felt ready to tell her, which turns out to be longer than she thought.Beth had no problem being patient. Rick was worth it.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Rick Tyler, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	and I could wait patiently (but I really wish you would)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's 'Sparks Fly.' I hope you all enjoy this!

It started with the little things. 

Rick always walking a step closer to her, and not Yolanda or Courtney. The soft gazing when he thinks Beth isn’t looking, the lingering touches on her arm or shoulder, the soft smile he reserved only for her.

Beth thought nothing of it at first. She thought that’s how friends acted around each other. She probably would’ve been stuck wondering if Rick was being only friendly with her or not if it hadn’t been for Chuck. Chuck informed her of Rick’s increasing heart rate whenever he was around her, his light blushes whenever Beth complimented him, his dilated pupils whenever he looked at Beth...Plus, Chuck was more than happy to keep track of the longing looks the teen hero sent his heroine best friend.

One day, as Chuck spent more time happily relaying the latest Rick content (can A.I.s even be happy? Who knows), he finished with “Beth, with all the data I have amassed over the course of months, I can conclude that Rick is in love with you.”

“What?” Beth breathed as she paced back and forth in her room. There’s really no way that Rick would be in love with her, right? She thought that if anything, Rick had a very brief crush on her because he only hung out her the most out of everyone. But completely in love with her?

“I thought you would be happy about that, Beth. After all, you told me on twelve separate occasions that you are in love with Rick.”

Yes, Beth was completely in love with her best friend. And yes, she did tell Chuck because if she kept her feelings bottled up, she would probably explode. She couldn’t tell Yolanda and Courtney. As much as Beth loved and trusted them, she was scared that they would accidentally slip and tell Rick. Plus, the two girls made it a point to tell her that Rick was crushing on her, which Beth denied each and every time. 

Beth wasn’t dumb, she suspected that Rick had a crush on her, but she assumed those feelings would go away. Rick was a great guy once you got past his tough guy exterior. He was sweet, gentle, and considerate. He was always willing to drop everything to come to his friends’ aid. He listened intently to Beth whenever she spoke, and made sure she knew he had her back.

So why would Rick ever feel that way about her?

Beth assumed that once he met a girl who was absolutely wonderful, he would forget about her and move on. She figured she would just pine over her best friend until she found a way to move on. She didn’t expect Rick to fully return her feelings.

That’s when it hit her. She stopped in her tracks.

Rick Tyler was in love with her.

Beth couldn’t stop the large smile that formed on her face. She hadn’t felt this happy in a while. She giggled as she threw herself backwards on her bed, which was fitted with a pink, yellow, and blue bed sheet. Her feelings were reciprocated!

But she couldn’t tell Rick yet. He had lost so much in his life, he would likely not be ready for a relationship now. Beth decided that she would wait for him to tell her his feelings when he was ready.

She was patient, plus she waited for months with Chuck, Yolanda, and Courtney all telling her about Rick’s growing crush on her. She had no problem waiting more.

~~~~~

Beth sat on the couch in Pat’s garage, reading a book about the town’s history. Apparently there was more to Blue Valley than secret underground tunnels. No wonder supervillains were drawn to this town.

“Hey,” Rick greeted with a smile, sitting down next to Beth on the couch. 

This time, Beth observed how close he sat to her. They weren’t touching, Rick was too respectful to even do that, but if Beth leaned a few inches, she could easily rest her head on his arm or shoulder. He never sat this close to Courtney or Yolanda.

“Hi,” she smiled back.

“Did you find anything?” Rick asked, grabbing a burgundy covered book from the pile on the table. 

Beth shook her head. “Nothing except for a few disturbing facts about this town. Did you know that they burnt a woman at the stake here in the 1700s because they thought she was possessed by a demon? It’s  _ always _ women who have to deal with stuff like that!”

Rick raised his eyebrows in surprise. “That’s scary. And wrong, they shouldn’t have treated women like that. But hey, things are getting better for women now!”

Beth smiled a bit at Rick’s response. “Yeah, but women are still disrespected and mistreated. We still don’t have equal pay.”

“You and all the other women out there deserve better. And you deserve to be treated like a queen,” Rick blushed as the words spilled out of his mouth. “And hey, if anyone messes with you, just tell me.”

“Why, what will you do?” Beth chuckled, but her heart fluttered. Rick really said that she deserved to be treated like a queen. No one has ever said anything like that to her before. “Destroy their car?”

“If they have one, then yes.”

Beth laughed and shook her head. “Is that your and Courtney’s answer to everything?”

Rick’s expression softened as he heard Beth’s laugh. “I think it might be.”

“Well, thank you. I will keep that generous offer of law breaking in mind,” Beth teased.

“Anytime.”

The two spent an hour pouring over books until Beth sighed and plopped her head on Rick’s shoulder, exhausted. 

“Who knew one small town could have so much history?” Beth noted from her spot on Rick’s shoulder.

Rick let out a chuckle and wrapped his arm around Beth, shifting his body so she would be more comfortable. His heart fluttered as Beth snuggled further into his shoulder. “After everything that we’ve been through, I don’t think I’m surprised.”

Beth giggled. “Good point.” She stayed in her position, her book abandoned on her lap. She listened to Rick turning the pages of the book he was currently reading. She noticed that he tried his best to stay still so he wouldn’t disturb her. Beth smiled to herself, no wonder it was so easy for her to fall in love with her best friend. 

Beth allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the steady sound of turning pages and Rick’s comforting and safe presence.

Rick noticed that Beth’s breathing evened out and turned his head to find her fast asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at the sight of Beth sleeping peacefully. Rick didn’t expect that a pretty, smart, and sweet girl like Beth would ever have feelings for him, so he contented himself with enjoying these small moments.

Rick figured that he would pine for his best friend for a very long time. With that thought, he sighed and returned to reading, enjoying the somewhat domestic atmosphere with Beth.

~~~~~

Beth and Rick decided to take a walk one day to clear their heads after a few recent battles and to watch the sunset.

As the cool wind started picking up, Beth rubbed her arms and shivered, an action Rick noticed immediately. He removed his yellow hoodie and gently placed it on Beth’s shoulders. 

Beth pulled the large hoodie closer, basking in its warmth. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Rick smiled. Beth was almost a foot shorter than him, so his hoodie looked quite large on her small frame, almost reaching the hem of her blue floral dress. She looked absolutely adorable.

Rick’s heart was beating so fast, he thought it would burst out of his chest. He couldn’t live like this anymore, he had to tell Beth how he felt about her. Their friendship was strong, hopefully it will survive this.

“Hey, let’s sit down for a bit. I have to tell you something,” Rick said nervously, guiding Beth to a nearby bench.

“What’s up?” Beth asked, tilting her head adorably.

Rick took a deep breath. It was better to just go straight to the point. “I’m in love with you.” 

He felt a weight lift itself off his shoulders. It felt so good to finally tell Beth the truth after months of pining. Rick closely watched Beth’s face. She didn’t show any signs of surprise or shock. She looked as if she... expected it? 

Beth gave Rick a small smile. “I know.”

“What?” Rick said in surprise. Beth knew how he felt? How? Did Yolanda and Courtney tell her? “How…”

“I kinda figured it out. Chuck confirmed it. Plus Court and Yolanda told me that you were crushing on me a few times…” Beth revealed sheepishly.

Traitors. “How long have you known?” Rick asked earnestly.

Beth shrugged. “A few months, give or take.”

Rick’s eyes turned sad. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Did Beth not feel the same way? Of course she didn’t, why would she? She could easily have anyone she wants. 

“Because I wanted you to tell me when you were ready.” Beth took Rick’s hand and looked into his eyes. “I’m in love with you too.”

“Really?” Rick breathed.

Beth smiled. “Yes, how could I not be?!”

A large smile broke out on Rick’s face. His best friend loved him back. This was really happening. “Can I kiss you?” Rick asked shyly.

“Yes.”

Rick gently cupped Beth’s as the two moved closer. Their lips connected and both of them swore that every fiber of their being was being electrified. There were exploding fireworks and a gentle feeling of comfort that made both Beth and Rick feel safe with each other.

The two pulled away, breathless.

“Wow,” Beth said softly, causing Rick to smile.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for months. But of course, you already knew that,” Rick smiled, touched that Beth waited for months for him.

Beth blushed. “Are you mad at me for not saying anything?”

“I could never be mad at you. I love you,” Rick replied, relishing in the fact that he can say those three words to Beth whenever he wanted to now.

“I love you too.”

In that moment, Beth and Rick knew that nothing would ever stop them from loving each other.


End file.
